


I Was Born To Take Care Of You

by IvyYara



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Sick John, Sickfic, Strangers, caring roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: John is sick during Christmas and he goes outside when he knows he really shouldn't, but being the stubborn person he is, he does it anyway. When he really needs help he quite literally bumps into a handsome stranger. Maybe it was for the best?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	I Was Born To Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas/New Year's/Sickfic that I meant to post with New Years.... but yeah here we are. I hope you enjoy anyway! X

This was not how John thought he would spend Christmas. Sick and alone in his small flat in London. It hadn’t been the plan, he was supposed to sit at home with his mother, sister and other relatives for a nice Christmas roast his mother had cooked for him to enjoy. But no, out of all the days he could be sick, he just had to be sick now. He had been lying in bed feeling sorry for himself, hardly able to lift his head or turn around because all the muscles in his body were hurting. He had the chills and the next minute he was sweating, if that wasn’t enough his head was slowly murdering him. Not even mentioning his dry throat and runny nose. He was afraid to look in the mirror to see the sorry state of his own reflection.

His mother had offered to come and take care of him when he had called her to let her know that he wasn’t coming over for Christmas. He had politely turned her down and told her not to worry about him, he would take care of himself and he wouldn’t want to ruin their Christmas. She wouldn’t hang up the phone before he wrote down some of her home made remedies that were supposed to work wonders when someone was suffering from the flu.

Despite his mother’s best intentions, he had been a bit sceptical about her concoctions and in the end they hadn’t worked for him and on the second day of Christmas he was still feeling miserable.

To make matters even worse he didn’t have any medication or anything that would relieve him from his cold. After spending the last two days in bed he decided to go to the pharmacy on the corner of the street. It wasn’t that far from his flat and he figured he could make it without fainting, even though he hadn’t eaten as much as a few pieces of toast and drank some tea in the last few days. But if he wasn’t going to do it now, he wouldn’t do it at all, and he really wanted to be better before New Year’s Eve. Being alone with Christmas was bad enough, he didn’t want to spend another holiday by himself.

Getting up was harder than he thought, his head was spinning as he sat up. He took his time, because if he was going to stand up now, he was sure he would fall to the floor. He didn’t think he ever felt so weak. He shivered when he finally stepped out of his warm bed, his teeth were chattering and he quickly put on his bathrobe and went to the kitchen, hoping some tea would make him feel warm. He had to prepare himself before he was going to face the cold outside.

Once John finally finished his tea and even managed to eat half a teacake, he got dressed. Getting dressed was even more difficult and he was out of breath within seconds. He took the first clothes he could find from the huge pile of clothing laying on the chair in the corner of his bedroom. John normally really did pay attention at how he looked, but at this point he couldn’t care less. He succeeded in brushing his teeth and put a brush through is hair. He had to sit down to tie the laces of his shoes, because he had been feeling faint when he bent down. It took him almost twenty minutes to get fully ready.

When he was finally outside, he even wondered why he went out. It was icy cold and even though the fresh air would probably do him good, the only thing he wanted was to be in bed again. He normally would have called a friend to run to the store for him, but he didn’t want to bother them on Christmas, so he slowly made his way to the pharmacy. What usually was a ten minute walk took him almost half an hour this time, he had to take several brakes and he was relieved when he made it.

For a Christmas day it was surprisingly busy inside and John quickly found what he was looking for. He was starting to feel faint and it was way too warm inside, luckily there wasn’t a long line for the cash register. He paid and went outside again. He didn’t know if it was the change in temperature, but his head was spinning and the faint feeling he had felt inside wasn’t going away. He needed somewhere to sit, but his vision was becoming blurry. In his haste to find somewhere to sit, a bench or a wall to lean against he didn’t watch his step and bumped into the person that was coming towards him.

It wasn’t a very hard collision but because John was so weak from being sick, it was hard enough to be knocked against the wall and he almost slumped down to the pavement until someone pulled him up by his arm and let him lean against them.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you coming.” The person said sounding a little panicked. “are you okay?”

John’s ears were ringing, he couldn’t really see the person that helped him because his vision was blurry, and he was doing his very best not to faint in front of them. He nodded weakly and tried to breathe through his nose and out through his mouth. “Yes, thanks,” He managed to get out.

“Are you sure?” They asked, while they kept supporting him. “You don’t look so well.”

“Well thanks, you don’t think half dead is a good look on me?” John said at his best attempt to make a joke and looked up trying his best to smile. He was still feeling miserable, but at least the ringing in his ears had stopped. He was almost sure he stopped breathing for a minute when he saw a pair of beautiful blue, but worried eyes staring back at him.

The young man laughed. “Oh yes, it’s lovely, the colour of your complexion really brings out your eyes.”

John huffed but then laughed with him. “Yeah I must agree, this isn’t my best look.” He finally started to feel a bit better and slowly but surely straightened up. He could see the stranger more clearly now, he was almost the same height as him, blond hair, which was obviously intentionally messy. He was wearing a big scarf and what looked like a fur winter coat. He was still holding on to John’s arm, undoubtedly worried he would collapse again. “Uhm… well thank you once again,” John said a bit awkwardly, “but I should probably try and get back to my flat.”

The man nodded. “Of course, let me help you get there.” He offered.

“Oh no no,” John sputtered, he shook his head, feeling a little panicked. “That’s really not necessary, you must have somewhere to be, it’s Christmas after all.”

“They can wait, I’ll just be a little late, besides it’s no trouble,” He assured letting go of John’s arm before he continued, “it will help me sleep better tonight, knowing you won’t be collapsing in the middle of the road and hit by a car or something.”

John smiled, but still hesitated. He still wasn’t feeling good, this short walk had taken all of his energy. But he didn’t know this person, was he really going to let him take him home. Despite his handsome appearance he could be some sort of stalker or worse.

The man must have noticed the hesitation on John’s face, because he pushed him forward a little and smiled. “I swear I’m not a serial killer.”

“Isn’t that exactly what a serial killer would say to his victims?” John countered but slowly started walking nonetheless supported by the handsome stranger.

The blond laughed, “do I look like a serial killer to you?”

“I didn’t know serial killers had a certain look to them?” John pointed out.

“You’re a cheeky one, aren’t ya?”

John’s mouth curved into a small smile and he shrugged. “Blame it on the fever.”

***

They walked back in the direction of John’s flat. Slowly however because John still felt shaky on his feet. While they walked, he learned the name of the stranger was Roger, and that he was on his way to celebrate Christmas at a friend’s house. He also learned Roger wasn’t shy because he was talking constantly. John didn’t mind, it gave him something to focus on. Because of Roger’s help, they made it back to John’s flat much quicker.

Just when John thought he was starting to feel better; he could feel himself get dizzy again after going up the stairs painfully slow to make it to his floor. He had to lean against the door to be able to hold himself up and find his keys. Roger held onto his shoulder as he struggled to open his door.

“I swear I’m not drunk.” He managed to joke as he stumbled inside, his head was spinning again.

Roger chuckled and followed him inside, he still looked worried. “Maybe you should go lay down?” he suggested.

John nodded while he took off his coat. “Yeah I’ll do that after I take some painkillers.” He then bent down to take off his shoes, which was a mistake because when he straightened back up, he felt light-headed, the room was spinning, and his ears started ringing again. There were sparks dancing in front of his eyes and he started sweating. He tried to grip something, but he was grasping into thin air. He could faintly here Roger call his name, but then nothing.

He didn’t know how long he was out, but the ringing in his ears came back and he blinked a couple of times, the sparkles were still there, and he could hear someone calling to him in a worried voice, but it sounded really far away and distorted. He felt a hand on his cheek.

“John? Are you okay?”

John groaned, he felt sick to his stomach, everything was spinning. When the ringing finally stopped, his vision also started to come back. He was lying on the ground and he felt cold. He looked up and saw the same blue eyes staring down at him, looking very worried now.

“John?”

“Yeah.” John croaked.

“Can you move?” Roger asked his voice full of worry.

“I need a minute.” John whispered.

“Sure, take your time, but maybe we should get you to bed.” Roger offered. “so, you can rest, you look horribly pale.”

John nodded weakly and carefully sat up. “yeah, I think that would be best.”

Roger put a supporting hand on his back and put the other under his arm to help him to his feet again. He swayed a little, but Roger had a strong hold on his waist and helped him to his bedroom. He pulled away the duvet, so John could crawl into bed. He then tucked him in and looked at him for a minute.

“Are you sure you are going to be okay? I could just stay here for a little while, make sure you’re okay?”

John shivered when he was finally in bed, he was having the chills again. “No, you don’t have to do that, I’ll be fine, I have taken enough of your time already.”

Roger looked at him sceptically. “You don’t look okay, and as much as I like having cute guys throwing themselves at my feet in any other circumstance, I really think someone should look after you for a bit.” He pointed out.

Even with his sick mind, he definitely heard Roger say cute guys, did he think he was cute? How on earth could he think that. He was looking disgusting right now, even on a good day John thought he was so-so. He wasn’t sure if he was just feeling warm because of the fever or because he was blushing. Thankfully Roger wouldn’t be able to see right now. The corners of Roger’s mouth quirked up in a little smile, but John didn’t seem to notice.

“But you have somewhere to be, and besides you don’t even know me.” John protested, rambling on. “I will probably just fall asleep and you’ll be here for nothing and I will ruin your day.”

Roger sighed and shook his head. “I will just wait until you fall asleep and then go, but not before I know you are at least somewhat okay.”

“But…” John started protesting again, but he was cut off.

“Listen,” Roger shushed him, “I will go, but not before I know you are somewhat okay.”

John grumbled a little and hugged his duvet, never had he met someone as stubborn as he was. But he didn’t have it in him to argue with him right now. “Fine.”

Roger smiled victoriously knowing he had won. “Great, I will get you your pills.” He said and turned around back to the living area.

John wanted to slap himself in the head, but that would be counterproductive, he didn’t want to make his head hurt even more. How did this happen, it was just his luck that this handsome man had to see him at his worst. It was not like John would have stepped up to him if he had seen him in a pub, Roger was totally out of his league. Roger seemed like a catch; caring, sweet and definitely easy on the eyes. Even if John did want to make a move on him, it wouldn’t matter, not now that Roger had seen him like this, he wouldn’t have any chance at all.

He didn’t have more time to worry about it, because Roger came back with tray. On it was a cup of tea, a glass of water, some biscuits and the painkillers John had bought. “I’m sorry but I raided your kitchen a little, I figured you needed to drink and eat something.”

John smiled; he could care less about his kitchen being neat right now. He was surprised by Roger’s thoughtfulness. “Oh, that’s fine, thank you.” he took the medicine that Roger handed him and swallowed them with a big swig of water.

He noticed Roger eyeing the chair in the corner that was full of John’s clothing. He knew he should have washed them earlier, as if he couldn’t feel more embarrassed right now. Roger then seemed to make up his mind and sat down on the other side of the bed.

“I was going to make you some soup, but I wouldn’t want to burn down your kitchen and be sued for arson.”

John laughed; not really surprised Roger had taken a seat on his bed. He didn’t really seem bothered what people thought about him. “So, you’re not quite the kitchen princess?”

Roger grinned and leaned his back against the wall. “Not so much, I have many different qualities though.”

***

They talked for a little bit and John was having a good time, despite feeling like crap. He drank the tea Roger made him, he had made it just like he enjoyed it, enough milk and a little sugar. He also nibbled on a biscuit as Roger talked about the band he was in, that he was a drummer and that they were trying to make demos. He noticed John’s bass in the corner of the room, and he told him they needed a bass player, because the one they had now didn’t really match with their lead singer who John learned was named Freddie.

John yawned and his eyes started to feel heavy. He really didn’t want to sleep because he was interested in Roger and what else he had to say. But he couldn’t fight it and soon he felt himself drift away. He could have sworn he felt Roger’s hand push back some hair out of his face, but that could have just as easily been his sick mind hallucinating. Before he knew he fell into a deep sleep and he didn’t wake up until two days later. 

When he first woke up, he was completely disoriented. He blinked a couple of times before his vision wasn’t blurry anymore. He had no sense of time whatsoever; he didn’t know what time it was or even what day it was. It was dark outside because he could see the streetlights shine through his curtains. He glanced at the clock, indicating that it was 7:30 pm.

The next thing he noticed was that he was feeling much better. His head wasn’t hurting anymore, besides feeling a bit lightheaded. He could probably blame that on the amount of sleep he had. He pushed his duvet aside and sat on the edge of his bed, he put the back of his hand against his forehead, it seemed like his fever was gone as well. He would have to make sure later. He carefully stood up, which went surprisingly well. He took a hoody and pulled it over his head. He then made his way to the kitchen, feeling rather peckish.

He put on the kettle and went to look in the fridge what he still had left to eat. He wasn’t going to be too hopeful; he hadn’t done any groceries in the last few days. Before he opened the fridge, he noticed a small note hanging on it. He frowned and took it off the fridge, he didn’t recognize the small and neat handwriting.

_John,_

_I hope you will feel better once you wake up._

_There is chicken soup in the fridge, don’t worry I didn’t cook it myself, bought it on the corner store._

_I put the key back to where I found it. It was really nice meeting you._

_X Roger_

John read over the note three times, now remembering Roger, the handsome blond that had brought him home and helped him to bed. He felt terribly embarrassed about everything that happened. Roger had been so nice to him, caring for him even though he didn’t know him at all, and he even brought him soup. He wanted to thank him, but he didn’t even know his last name, let alone where he lived. He was about to throw the note away when he noticed something written on the back.

_Ps, you’re adorable when you sleep. Call me?_

And there it was on the bottom of the note; Roger’s phone number. John was happy Roger wasn’t here to see him right now, because he was blushing furiously. He stared at the number written at the bottom. Was he going to call him? He asked him to, right? but what was he going to say? Thanks for taking care of me and bringing me soup? And then what? So many questions went through his mind, but none helpful right now.

He bit his bottom lip. What if it was all a joke? What if Roger was just playing a prank on him? It could be someone else’s number, for all he knew it could be a number of a random pizza place. Roger would probably just forget John even excited. But why would he have brought him soup then? He didn’t need to do that, he could have just left John when he fell asleep, but he came back. 

John put the note back on the fridge. He needed time to think about this and what he was going to do. He really needed to eat because he was starving. It was hard to hear himself think over the growling of his own stomach. He took out the soup that Roger so generously had bought for him and warmed it up on the stove. While it was heating up, he checked if he had any mail.

He chuckled when he read the postcard his mum had send him, telling him to come over soon or she was going to take him home by force. Besides his mum’s postcard there was only the newspaper and according to the date he had slept for two whole days. He put down the paper on the table to read as he ate his now heated soup. It was delicious and it made him feel all warm inside. He hadn’t eaten something warm in days, it made him feel better instantly. After taking his time to eat, he took a much needed shower and that really made him feel like a human again. When he looked in the mirror, he could see he was still a little bit pale, but that was the least of his worries.

John was still indecisive about what he was going to do about the note from Roger. He put on clean pyjama’s and went back to the living room. He had put on the telly, but wasn’t really paying attention to what was on, his mind mostly drifting to blue eyes and blond hair. His eyes wandering to the note on the fridge every so often. Was he making too big a deal out of this? Maybe he had built Roger up in his head. Yes, he was handsome and yes, he had been very sweet helping out when he really didn’t need to. Not to mention they surprisingly had some quite a few things in common.

Before he could decide against it and make up excuses not to call, he got up and walked to the refrigerator and took off the note. He paused for moment and glanced at the clock. Wasn’t it too late to call Roger now? It was 8:45 right now, would he be asleep? He couldn’t imagine it. His heart started beating a little faster when he rang the number Roger scribbled down on the note. He tightened his grip on the horn, worried it might slip out of his hands because his hand had become sweaty. It felt as though time slowed down while he waited anxiously. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a sound on the other line. But the relief he felt was short lived because the voice on the other line didn’t sound like Roger at all. 

“Hello, this is Brian.” The person on other line said politely.

John frowned, confused for a moment, he was sure he got the numbers right. “…Oh, I’m sorry, I think I got the wrong number.”

“Oh… it’s no problem.” The man named Brian said in that same polite but kind tone. “Have a good evening then.”

“Yeah… uh… yeah you too.” John stammered before he hung up the phone.

John looked at the note again. Feeling both stupid and confused, had it been a prank all along then? Or maybe Roger had put down the wrong number? No John was sure Roger wasn’t stupid and could remember his own phone number. Maybe John really did get the numbers mixed up. Should he call again? He bit on the nail of his index finger, what if that Brian guy picked up again, that would be weird, and he might think John was some kind of stalker.

He loitered there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do before he hung up the phone deciding not to call again. He couldn’t get it out of it head that it was in fact all a joke. He immediately felt a bit bad again, even though calling a wrong number was a common mistake, John couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed. If anything, he would have wanted to thank Roger for his help. But it looked like it he wouldn’t be able to properly thank him, and the chances were slim he was going to run into him again in a city as big as London.

***

“Who was that Bri?” Roger said as he peeked around the corner of his bedroom door. He had heard the phone ringing but couldn’t get off his bed quick enough to go and get it. Hoping it was John who was finally calling him back.

Brian shrugged and hung up the phone. “Wrong number.”

“…Oh.”

“Were you expecting a call?”

Roger winced; he had hoped Brian wouldn’t notice the disappointment in his voice. “Uhm, not really.” He lied.

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Not really?”

“Nope.” He said hoping he could avoid further questioning and went back into his room leaving Brian shaking his head.

Of course, Roger was disappointed. He had been hoping John would have called him by now. When he left the note, he worried if he was being to forward. But he had enjoyed the short time he had spent with John and he wouldn’t mind having a drink with him if he thought the same way. Maybe John thought he was weird or even a stalker, was the comment about him being adorable when he slept too much? He let himself fall on his bed again with a small groan. Why was he even worrying about this, the chances he would see John again were almost nothing.

***

John was relieved he was completely recovered when New Year’s Eve came around. One of his friends had heard about a house party and asked him and a few friends to come along. John felt like he deserved some good fun after being sick for a week. When they entered the hall of the building, he knew they were in the right place because he could faintly hear the music coming from somewhere above him.

For a house party it was ridiculously crowded, but what did he expect, it was New Year’s Eve. the whole room was filled with people, some of them looked drunk already. It seemed the residents had pushed all the furniture aside so there would be room for people to dance. People seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the atmosphere was good.

He jumped a little when a man with dark hair put an arm around his shoulders. “Hi there darling, welcome to the party.” He said in melodic voice, loud enough to be heard over the music. “I don’t think I ever saw you before, did you come here with friends?”

“…Oh, uh yes.” John looked around him, he hadn’t even noticed his friends had gone off in different directions, while he was still standing near the entry.

“I’m so sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself.” The man said putting a hand to his mouth as if he was shocked by his own impoliteness, in his other hand he was holding a drink obviously containing some sort of alcohol. “I’m Freddie, Freddie Mercury.” He said and held out his hand for John to shake.

John politely shook his hand. “John Deacon.”

“Well let’s get you a drink then yeah? We can’t have you standing here empty handed, now can we?”

He ushered John into the kitchen area where all the drinks were put out for people to help themselves. He poured him a glass of what looked like vodka, but it could have easily been any other strong liquor. He then clinked their glasses together smiling brightly. “To the new year.”

John was still a bit confused about what just happened, but he smiled kindly. He usually didn’t meet new people this fast, but this Freddie was quite the character. He was just wondering what else was going to happen when his ears pricked up as he heard what he thought was a familiar voice.

“Freddie, who’s your friend?”

Freddie and John both turned their head, and for a moment John thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because there was Roger, leaning against the kitchen counter smiling brightly, drink in hand looking back at John.

The expression on Roger’s face momentarily turned into a surprised one. But he seemed to get over it rather quickly, because the corners of his mouth quirked up into a small smile again, “John… hi, looks like you’re feeling better then?”

John didn’t get over the surprise of seeing Roger here out of all places, as fast as the blond did. “What…?” he asked temporarily confused, seeing Roger again made his brain lag a little. “Oh… yeah thanks.”

Roger chuckled, “looks like that fever has done a number on you.”

Immediately John wanted to die of embarrassment, or for the ground the swallow him whole, whatever was the quickest. Roger must have thought he was stupid or something. 

“So, you two know each other then?” Freddie said as he watched the interaction between the two other man with great interest, while he sipped his drink. 

Roger took a sip of his drink and winked at John. “Oh yeah, me and John we go way back.”

John raised his eyebrows and then smiled a little. He looked at Freddie then and started explaining. “Roger was kind enough to help me get back to my flat when I almost collapsed on the street right in front of him, because I was sick and was stupid enough to go outside and get some medicine at the pharmacy.” 

“Oh dear, that must have been rough.” Freddie looked at Roger seemingly impressed with his kindness. “Who could have thought Roger could be so caring.” He teased.

Roger rolled his eyes at him. “Why the tone of surprise?”

“Wait…” Freddie said ignoring Roger’s question and he looked like he was thinking for a moment. “Is this why you were late for dinner last week at my parents place?”

Roger nodded. But before he could answer, Freddie continued, and a smirk replaced the smile on his face.

“Oooh,” he said as if realisation hit him and he looked at John and back at Roger, “so this is the guy you were talking about.”

John’s eyes flicked between the two of them. Did Roger speak about him? He wondered what Freddie meant by that and if it was anything good. He shyly glanced at Roger.

Roger’s eyes widened when he realized what Freddie had just said. “Fred.” He warned. He shook his head and started mouthing something to him. John couldn’t make it out, but it was obviously to shut Freddie up.

Freddie just giggled and filled his glass again, he patted Roger’s back, “Of course darling, I’ll let you two catch up.” He smiled at John. “It was very nice to meet you John.”

John blinked, momentarily confused. “Oh yeah… nice to meet you too.”

Just like that he was left alone with Roger. He didn’t really know what to say. He was suddenly very aware of himself; was he looking alright? His hands were feeling all sweaty. He rubbed his palms against his jeans. When he finally spoke, Roger spoke as well.

“How have you been?”

“So, how are you?”

John looked up and Roger looked back at him. Both smiling a bit awkwardly at each other. In some way he was relieved that he didn’t seem to be only one feeling like this. “I’m doing fine now, much better, thanks to you.”

“It was no big deal.” The corners of Roger’s mouth turned up into a small smile. “I’m glad you feel better, you look good.”

John looked down at his hands again, trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Why was he acting like a teenager?

Roger seemed to hesitate for a moment and looked down at his drink, before he mumbled. “You never called though.”

John looked up again and shook his head. “I did call,” he said quickly. “Someone else answered the number you wrote down.”

“You did? But I didn’t get any messages, my roommates would have said so if someone called for me.”

“Roommates?” John echoed, feeling really stupid right now.

“Yeah I live here with my roommates.”

“So, Brian is…”

“One of my roommates.” Roger finished John’s sentence.

“Oh…” was all John managed to get out.

They were both silent for a moment before Roger laughed. “So, it was _you_ who called a few days ago.”

John nodded. “Your roommate, I think his name was Brian?” Well he picked up and I jumped to conclusions, not even considering you might have roommates, I don’t think I even mentioned my name.” John admitted.

Roger grinned, he circled the kitchen counter and stood next to John. He gently bumped shoulders with him. “Guess it was meant to be then meeting again like this, I do wonder to what kind of conclusions you jumped?”

John couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks, he didn’t dare to look at Roger for a moment, “…oh well, uhm, I guess I thought you were playing a prank on me? Make fun of the sick guy…”

“Seriously? After I took care of you and everything, you think I would do that?” Roger said sounding a little offended.

“I know… I’m sorry.” John started, “I…

Roger started laughing then and patted John’s shoulder. “Lighten up, I’m just taking the piss.”

“Really?” John said squinting his eyes at him, but then smiled, “you’re a git, you know that?”

Roger just laughed louder at that; he didn’t seem offended at all. “I’m glad you are not afraid to insult me.”

“Oh, and why is that?”

“It means we bonded.”

“Did we now?”

“Yes.”

Roger was smiling brightly, and his eyes seemed to sparkle. John thought he looked even more beautiful than what he had made up in his head, it didn’t do him justice. It was hard not to like Roger, he just radiated enthusiasm and charm.

John shook his head in amusement. “I guess we did.” He agreed. “I really meant it though…, thank you again, for helping me out. That was the reason I called you in the first place, I wanted to thank you properly.”

Roger seemed to think for a moment and then looked at him with a smile. “You can do that.”

“How?” John wondered.

“By coming out with me for drinks…? this weekend?”

John swallowed; he hadn’t thought Roger was going to ask him out. He uncertain about his intentions, was it just as friends, or was it more than that. “You mean as…” He started.

It was as if Roger could read John’s mind, or his expression of pure panic that was now apparent on his face. He put his hand on John’s that was resting on the kitchen counter. “Uhm well… I mean as a date, possibly? I mean if you’re up for it?”

“I…” John seemed to have lost the ability to form words, and his brain was only registering Roger’s warm hand on his. He looked up and met Roger’s eyes, who stared back at him expectantly. “I would like that.”

Roger smiled brightly. “Great, “I’ll pick you up around eight? I happen to know where you live.”

***

The rest of the evening had been fun. John figured he had too much to drink, because Freddie convinced him to dance with him. John liked to dance, he frequented the disco, but he had felt a bit aware of himself with Roger watching him. Roger had joined them at one point and John really didn’t mind the occasional wandering hand on his hips while they danced. He and Roger talked more after that, and he also met Brian, his other roommate. He learned that both Freddie and Brian were in the band Roger spoke about before.

He had been talking with Brian for a little while, Roger had disappeared somewhere, and John hadn’t seen him for about twenty minutes. It was almost midnight though and he wondered where he went off to. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Brian asked him something.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I said, you should consider auditioning for the band.” Brian said, ignoring the fact that John had been distracted. “We really need a new bass player, Roger said you’ve been playing for a while?”

John shrugged; he hadn’t thought about the possibility of joining a band while he was in university. He did bring over his equipment the last time he went home. “Uhm well yeah a few good years I guess, but I’ll think about it. Are you playing soon?”

Brian smiled and nodded. “Yeah next week.”

He was quite interested to see them play. Especially see Roger play, but Brian didn’t need to know that. “I’ll come watch you guys then.”

That’s when Roger came back out of nowhere, he put his hand on John’s shoulder and leaned in. “come on, I want to show you something.” He whispered.

John couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through him, when Roger’s breath hit his ear. He also couldn’t think of anything that Roger might want to show him. “Okay…”

“Sorry Bri, I’m going to steal him from you.” Roger stated as he gently pulled John with him towards the front door.

Brian however didn’t seem to be surprised or really bothered by it. “No problem.”

John was confused when they went up to the top floor of the building, Roger was holding his hand as they went up the stairs. “Where are we going?” He wondered.

“To the roof, you can see the fireworks better from there.”

It was freezing outside, and John didn’t bring his jacket. He was shaking like a leaf. “It’s a bit cold here.”

“Yeah, didn’t think about that, I just wanted you to myself... call me egotistical.” He smiled cheekily. He then shrugged of his black velvet blazer and held it in front of John. “Here, you can have mine.”

“But then you’ll be cold.” John said trying to decline the sweet gesture.

“I’ll live,” Roger insisted and put the jacket on John, “besides it’s your turn to take care of me if I get sick.”

“Fair enough.” John chuckled. “Thank you.” The jacket made him feel warmer instantly, but he wondered if that was because of Roger’s jacket or because of Roger himself.

Roger looked at his watch and glanced back at John, “almost midnight…”

John nodded. Being alone with Roger didn’t bother him at all, he felt really comfortable around the other man. They watched the sky together, while Roger glanced at his watch again. John heard him counting softly. “5…4…3…2…1…”

The fireworks started lighting the sky and John heard many people on the streets, coming out of the pubs celebrating the new year. Roger was right, the view was much better here, and he was distracted by all the colours in the sky.

He jumped a little when felt he felt Roger’s hand against his own. He looked down and back up, meeting a Roger’s eyes. Before he could even register it, Roger closed the distance and his lips were on his.

John blinked for a moment, surprised about the kiss. He had not seen it coming at all. He soon got over the initial surprise and turned his body towards Roger and hesitantly moved his own lips against his. Roger seemed to take that as a sign he could continue and tenderly cradled John’s jaw, kissing him softly. The kiss was short but sweet and John thought it ended way too soon. He smiled shyly and averted his eyes when they broke the kiss, blushing furiously.

Roger smiled warmly, he lifted his chin up with the crook of his fingers and pressed another soft kiss against his lips. “Happy new year John.”

“Happy new year.” John repeated with a soft sigh. Oh, how curious he was about what this year was going to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I enjoy reading your comments, so let me know your thoughts :) or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
